


Finding The Truth

by lostinmymindforever



Series: The Choices We Make [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Betrayal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a simple blood test for a new job Dean comes face to face with the truth about himself and Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Home Is Where You Are and Choice and Regret

It had been a simple thing really, how Dean had ended up finding out what his father had done to him and Sam. A simple blood test for a job he knew he wouldn’t be keeping. But company policy was company policy and they needed to make sure he wasn’t some drug addict or something else.

Dean knew he was clean, he didn’t do anything that would make him unable to get the job, so when he got called into the office to discuss his results he was confused.

“So you wanted to see me?” he asked, trying not to sound too annoyed.

“Mr. Winchester, something came up on your test results that was puzzling. It appears you have high levels of alpha suppressors in your system, but our records have you listed as a beta.”

“That’s not right. I’ve never taken any suppressors. Why would I? I’m a beta.”

The doctor looked at Dean closely, running his hand over his face. “Either you’re telling the truth and there was a mix up in the lab or you’re lying about being a beta for some reason or someone has been dosing you with suppressors for years.”

“Is there anyway to find out?” Dean asked, his face going pale.

“A simple blood test can confirm one way or another. Do you want us to run it?”

Dean nodded. If what the doctor was saying was correct someone had made damn sure Dean had never found out the truth. And Dean could only think of one person who would have been able to do so, but he couldn’t figure out why.

“There was also another anomaly in your blood work, Dean. There were small traces of omega suppressors detected as well.”

At that Dean’s eyes widened, and his face went even paler than it had already been. “How long will the test take?”

“A week. If you could come back in in an hour or so to have your blood drawn we can get the process started. Bring in any and all medications you are taking.”

“That won’t be hard, I only take some over the counter pain meds from time to time and daily vitamins and supplements.”

“Still, bring them in. If they have been tampered with in any way we will be able to tell.”

Dean nodded, walking out of the building. He climbed into his car, rage and anger starting to fill him. But he kept it in check. The test had probably been wrong, and this would prove it. He drove back to the small apartment he was sharing with his father, the place empty as his dad wouldn’t be home for another day or so. Dean closed his eyes, the silence in the room almost overwhelming.

He gathered what the doctor had asked him to, as well as grabbing Sam’s supply of vitamins and supplements, which his brother had left behind when he took off to go to college a week and a half earlier. Dean missed him dearly, each day feeling the loss of his little brother more and more.

By the time he walked back into the doctor’s office he was shaking with anger and fear. He handed over the bags of pills, noticing the troubled look on the face of the lab tech taking them.

“What?” he asked, trying not to snap, but finding himself doing so anyway.

The woman pointed at the bag containing Sam’s supplies, at one particular pill, the same one Sam had taken every day for as far back as Dean could remember, before Sam had even gone to school. “Those are omega suppressors,” she said softly. “I recognize them, my brother is an omega and he takes them daily to prevent heats.”

Dean let out a deep breath, his anger growing, “Excuse me? You have to be mistaken.”

She shook her head, “No, I am certain those are omega suppressors.” She pulled a book off the shelf, opening it up to a particular page. 

Dean could see that the book was a directory of pills. Each one was listed, shown in picture form which a description of the drug and what it did. His eyes widened as she pointed at the image in question, an omega suppressor.

Dean felt like he was either going to lash out or start crying from anger and frustration, and before he could get a word in the doctor was there, motioning him back to his office. Before Dean followed he said quietly, pointing at the bag that contained Sam’s pills, “Those were my little brothers vitamins and supplements. He’s taken them since we were little.”

The lab tech nodded, asking Dean what his brother’s name was, and when Dean replied she marked the bag with his name. Only then did Dean go and follow the doctor.

The next week went by to slowly in Dean’s opinion. Each day he waited for the doctor to call and tell him the results of his test. Each day his anger towards his father grew and grew, and his fear for Sam intensified. 

Because if what Dean was thinking was the truth, then Sam was alone, off suppressors, surrounded by strangers who didn’t have his best interest at heart.

When the call came, Dean had barely hung up the phone before he was racing out to the car, breaking the speed limit to get to the doctor’s office.

He tried to keep a calm look on his face, but he knew he was unable to.

The doctor gave him a grave look, hands folded together on the desk before him. “Your test results came in, Dean. You are not a beta. You’re an alpha.”

“Fuck,” Dean whispered, head down. 

“The pills that you gave us of your brother’s came back as a combination of omega suppressors and vitamins. And the ones that were yours came back as vitamins and alpha suppressors.”

“Sammy? Oh dammit. My brother... he left for college a couple weeks ago, left those pills. And... we always thought we were both betas, like our dad. But...” Dean was starting to panic.

“When was the last time you took any of the pills Dean?” 

“Just after my last appointment with you, why?” 

“The type you were on should be out of your system by now. Have you noticed any change in moods, sleeping behavior, any other changes?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, been more aggressive, and can’t sleep for hell. And I keep feeling empty, like something was ripped out of me.”

“I’m not sure why anyone would purposely block an alpha from knowing what he was, but that is what it appeared happened to you. Do you have a clue who might have done this? Charges could be pressed.”

“I’ll deal with it. Thanks, Doc.”

Dean stormed out of the doctor’s office, mind set on what he needed to do. When he got back to the apartment he packed, getting all his belongings into the car. Then he waited, pacing the living room until his father came home.

As soon as the door was closed Dean grabbed John, slamming him against the wall, practically growling in his face. “You better have a damn good reason for doing what you did to me and Sammy.”

“What are you talking about, Dean.”

“The fucking suppressors, you asshole. You know, the ones that fucking blocked the fact that I’m an alpha and Sam is...”

“And Sam is an omega?” John asked, looking equally angry and scared of Dean at the same time. “I had my reasons.”

“You had your reasons? You fucking had your reasons? Oh this I have to hear. Do tell me what could have been so important that you stole this from us.”

“I wasn’t about to let my sons mate with each other. I wasn’t going to sit back and do nothing. I couldn’t let you complete what you started when he was a baby.”

Dean’s eyes widened, “You knew our whole damn lives what we were and you hid it from us. You prevented me from claiming what is rightfully mine? How dare you. Who the fuck do you think you are?”

“Your father. I was doing what was for the best.”

Dean swung his fist, impacting hard with John’s head. As he dropped to the floor unconscious, Dean hissed, “I don’t have a father, and neither does Sam.” With that said he stepped over John’s body, walking out of the apartment. Stopping at John’s truck he grabbed as much as he could and put it into the Impala before climbing into the car and driving away.

He barely stopped driving, only pulling over to the side of the road when exhaustion hit him. Less than two days later he was pulling up in front of the apartment Sam was living in, having stopped briefly to find out exactly where that was. He made his way up the stairs, knocking on the door briskly.

When Sam opened the door he was hit by a scent unlike anything he had smelled before, rich and arousing and pure Sam. He found himself kissing his brother, realizing that this was what had been missing in his life. He vowed to never let Sam go. They belonged together, forever. And Dean would make sure that happened, because he knew that Sam was his other half, that Sam was the only thing that made him whole.


End file.
